WILLIAMS XBOX POWER CORD MELTDOWN!!!
Plot The video starts off with Violette telling the viewers happy summer. She then explains that William has started to tell her that he wants her to record videos of him being good, but she hasn't had many opportunities to make videos. Today, however, she has a chance because the internet is down meaning that William can't play on his Xbox, and Violette plans on going swimming with him in the pool. As Violette calls him down so they can go swimming, William says he's not gonna because he's gonna play on his Xbox. Violette then reminds him that the internet is down,but William says he'll play offline. He then goes back into his room. Violette then calls him down again, but William responds with an angry "WHAT?! She then tells William that they're going swimming. William then comes down,only to go to the bathroom. After he's finished in the bathroom, he's going back upstairs. While he's in the bathroom, Violette notices that Zachary left his diary at the house. When she realizes that there's a lock on it, she then has an idea. Her idea is to unlock it with an extra key she has and lock it on William's power cord so William won't be able to plug in his cord in an attempt for him to go swimming. She unlocks the lock and unplugs the power cord. She then locks the lock onto the cord. Once William is done in the bathroom, he then goes back upstairs to play video games. Violette then follows him up and hears him complaining that a lock is on his power cord. When William hears Violette's breathing through the door, he swings the door open and asks Violette if she put the lock on there. Violette says that Andy put it there, but William denies that by saying Andy wasn't even in the house. Violette then says that she doesn't know who put it there but then says that it's probably a sign for him to swimming. William then realizes that Violette did it. William then wants to know where the key is, but Violette isn't telling him. Violette then shows him the key, but she throws it into the pool so William could go in there. William doesn't want to go in there and instead does something else, the video then cuts to William looking trough several power cords, so he can find an Xbox power cord. Violette tells him that there's no Xbox power cord in that container, causing William to take the container full of cords outside and burn it, after doing so, he goes inside the pool and gets the key. The video ends with William going upstairs to play Xbox and Violette signing off all angry and stressed with a sigh. Category:Videos Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:Arson Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Xbox Destruction Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Violette's Moments Category:Pool Category:Long Videos Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Monday Category:William being called a Baby Category:2018